La hermandad del peligro
by 4 Girls And 1 Boy Fanfiction
Summary: ¿que hubiera pasado si Endo hubiera entrado a otra preparatoria? si hubiera llegado a el FFI y hubiera perdido... si en vez de amar el fútbol empiece a odiarlo y sea tanta la depresión que cree una hermandad de prácticamente criminales, donde todos tienen un pasado similar y oscuro... pero eso esta por cambiar ya que ciertas personas cambiaran su futuro. se aceptan Ocs.


Hola gente de todas las galaxias que tienen internet, pues primero que nada, les explico una cositas y ya pasamos a la historia y al mini-prologo…

Soy Galletita anónima, si no me conocen, bueno soy una escritora con un año mazo menos de aquí de fanfiction, que por lo general hago historias en esta categoría…

Estoy desde esta cuenta, ya que con unas cinco amigas –incluyéndome- decidimos crearla para traerles nuevas ideas, y poder ayudarnos entre nosotras, pues en esta cuenta, esta Bako Kiyama, que también maneja esta categoría, YuliD' music, CaritaFeliz y FuckenciaNara.

Bueno pues esa era lo cosita que quería aclarar, claro que voy a seguir subiendo historias a mi perfil en fanfiction y continuar las historias de ella… bueno sin más el prologo.

La hermandad del peligro

Casi todo es desolación y dolor en la vida, ¿lo sabías? Casi todo el tiempo estamos huyendo de las cosas desconocidas ¿es necesario? Y si en vez de huir te quedas a enfrentar tus temores y tus obligaciones… no todo el tiempo podrás ganar, pero ¿vale la pena intentarlo? No lo sé… y esas grandes dudas me llevaron a mi fracaso.

Dicen, que en cada oscuridad hay un pequeño rayo de luz, solo tienes que saber buscarlo, pero y si jamás lo encuentras, si por tratar de encontrarlo y te llenas de mas y mas problemas innecesarios… pues eso me paso a mí, y todavía no he sabido encontrar ese pequeño rayo de luz… verán les contare mi historia desde el principio.

Yo Endo Mamoru, soy o era un estudiante algo… se podría decir cabeza de balón que solo me concentraba en jugar futbol, pero… de que me sirve eso en la vida, Si, puede que llegue a ser de los mejores profesionales si me lo propongo. Pero sabían que muy pocos que practican ese deporte triunfan, si tú no eres buen deportista y no ganas medallas ni trofeos, NADIE te presta atención, todos te menosprecian, ni uno solo te dice "muy bien la próxima lo harás mejor"… Verán yo era una excelente portero, incluso llegue a estar en los internacionales, pero perdí en un partido, y todos empezaron a menospreciarme diciendo cosas como: "he, tengan cuidado que Endo no puede detener ni un balón" y ese bajaba las ganas y mi moral. Poco a poco me fui cansando del futbol hasta llegar a odiarlo, renuncie a el equipo de futbol, renuncie a la escuela y desde ese entonces me dedico a ser un vago, tengo diecisiete años y la verdad no tengo ganas de hacer un carajo en mi vida.

Cree una hermandad con personas similares a mi, que odian al futbol y no hacen un carajo en su vida, pero… aun de alguna forma no es suficiente… necesito algo, ¿pero que podrá ser?

En fin, mi hermandad se llama la hermandad del peligro, trata de… ya que lo diré sin rodeos, prácticamente nos dedicamos a robar, fumar, tomar, divertirnos. ¿Por qué hacemos esto? Pues de algo tenemos que vivir ¿no? Aparte de eso, quien no le gusta divertirse, salir un rato, hacer deportes extremos, además de olvidarse de todo tu fracaso fumando y sentirse de lo mejor… solo espero que nunca descubran quienes estamos en la hermandad, ya que nos podrían meter a la cárcel.

Notas:

Yo les dije que iba a ser un mini-prologo, he? Por cierto, explico, la historia es un universo alterno, donde Endo se metió a otra preparatoria y llego con ella al FFI pero perdió, al igual que el resto que saldrá futuramente, ellos se metieron a diferentes Escuelas y les pasó algo similar que a Endo.

Bueno aquel que quiera hacer reaccionar a Endo y a los demás, acepto Ocs pueden ser tanto Hombres como mujeres. Pero les pido un favor como somos cinco escribiendo en una misma cuenta, en el titulo pongan: para galletita anónima o el nombre de la historia se los agradecería. Bueno ahora si la ficha.

Nombre:

Edad (entre 16 y 18):

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Historia:

Ropa (Bikini, de trabajo, vestido de gala, normal)

Los vicios que mas odian (uno o mas en particular):

Pareja (menos Shigeto y Hiroto) (por cierto a la que le toque Endo por favor una historia algo similar a la de él)

Tecnicas:

Instituto:

Extras (gustos, disgustos, temores, fobias etc.)

Curiosidades:

Bueno eso es lo principal que necesito, bueno espero que se animen a participar y pues nada, nos leeremos futuramente…

Gracias por leer, y cuídense

Galletita anónima.


End file.
